A Tortured Death Is Her Destiny
by TrueLoveSparklesOrBurns
Summary: she had the perfect family, natural disasters caused younge bella to fall in the hands of the abusive foster parents. the vampire foster parents. will the mysterious family at school help, or is a tortured death her destiny? x canon pairings
1. Chapter 1

So this is it.

First day; starting a new school.

Okay, so I don't have 'it', whatever 'it' actually is but I'm just your regular, high school girl.

There is one fact added onto that though.

I have what some people call 'family issues'. Ever since I was old enough to remember, the orphanage I call home and the people I call family have hated me. Beaten me, teased me, worked me and used me. My chores were endless and homework was a nightmare.

I may be 17 but my foster family don't even give me a space in mind! Honestly, if they weren't providing me with water, food, shelter, clothes and the odd pound every month, they'd have been long gone.

You see, they are paid to make my life misery, a living hell. The orphanage doesn't care so long as I am no longer. They probably wouldn't even mind if I was left to die in the basement. I'm probably not far from that either.

Nobody knows me at school and hopefully no one will get to know me good enough to notice the horrid scars and bruises that stretch across my body. No one knows about my past now and no one ever shall. It's a secret meant to be. My fate is death and torture. There isn't anything worth living on for.

Anyway back to business.

I'd walked to school this morning, taking as long as possible through the winding roads crisscrossing around the small town of forks.

As I entered the car park, I realised I wasn't alone. Around 6 cars were parked in the lot.

Heads turned to face me as i walked through the gate in pounding rain.

_They're only looking because you're new. Nobody's starring at the scar on you head._ I said this over and over in my head. Convincing myself was hard enough, never mind others!

At least _they_ weren't here.

Oh, I think I forgot to mention.

My foster parents aren't...erm...normal.

They're punches, kicks, slaps and pushes are stronger than human's. They hear what I'm up to 24/7. They can smell me and sense me moving. They don't eat food like me. They are the scariest but most beautiful creatures you'll ever meet. And his melted-gold eyes and her luscious, golden hair are inhumanly perfect.

And that's it.

They aren't human; they're vampires...


	2. Chapter 2

I shuffled so my murky red frizzed hair covered all but my eye sight. The last thing I wanted was for anyone to see my face. My uneven pace but light footsteps were useless with the glossy, flooding gravel.

Okay first day. No need to panic, no one is watching me. Wrong! I slipped, shrieked and landed flat on my butt! Grimacing up through my curls I noticed half the school was giggling, pointing or just staring at me. Damn it, why am I such a klutz?!?!

Okay, acting invisible wasn't the best idea let alone working out for me. One thing I knew for sure; first days make first impressions.

I got up, wiped my black, ragged trench coat free of mud and water droplets and headed towards the large sign that stated the office was ahead.

People starred but what the heck? Let them stare. I may not have a normal life but they don't know that.

Yet I still felt exposed. Like I had a secret to hide; it wasn't my secret to tell though. My heart was beating so fast I was just glad at the moment my 'foster family' wasn't here.

I bet I looked terrible and every teacher in the past has pitied over me. It wasn't going to happen here. I can't give the game away now, even though I was sure to die either way...

As I heaved the oak door open the warmth rushed to greet me. It felt so different here. Warm, open, friendly; normal. Each of which was rare to me.

"Ahh, you must be Bella Swan, correct?" A large woman sat behind the desk was flipping papers over, most likely my records.

"Erm, y...yes" I stuttered, startled by the echo of her voice.

Handing me the files, she briefly ran through my classes and teachers. A I turned for the door, I felt her eyes boring into my back, but I tried to ignore that, just like I was ignoring the stares around me. I was heading don't the mile long corridor when something caught my eye.

I'd been so busy avoiding ye contact that I hadn't realised the rare lemon-gold brilliance of the sun beaming down on the glittering floor. Each tile giving out an individual sparkle; glinting in my eyes.

I'd adapted to avoiding sunlight as if it were a poison so just one beam made me flinch.

Just as I turned and headed away from the light, someone spun so quickly that if I'd have blinked, I might not have had chance to see them staring at me quizzically. Yet, the stare had something more to it, something hidden behind the curiosity, something more like shock than anything else.

Then a thought hit me like a truck. No. Not possible. I'm just kidding myself. Spending too much time with monsters does that to people, you know. Well, I guess my case is rare but, anyway.

Even if this was possible, which there was no way that it could be, it was sunny for crying out loud, then why on earth would the figure I wasn't 'normal' so quickly?

Without a second thought, I turned, again, and headed in the opposite direction, conspicuously avoiding the sunlight.

This day was going to drag on forever; I could just sense it...


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys! You can kill me slowly, sorry this is so late X My chapters are very short, sorry, but review. **

**Has anyone seen 2012, it's amazing but so sad! Anyway show your love people x**

It might have been an adrenaline rush, or just the need to get away and think, but something made me desperate to return home.

As I unwilling lifted myself form the seat, I noticed that nobody was there, angrily tapping their foot while a perpetual list waited in their hands. Where were they?

As I stumbled up the steps to the huge oak doorway, I remembered something they'd brought up a few days ago. They were hunting.

Great, at least that's one thing off my mind. Just where? Where would they hunt up here? Who would get killed?

I absentmindedly completed the first few chores on my list.

It didn't take me long to finish the rest. It was a daily routine.

I plonked myself on the sofa, wishing everything in my life could be normal again, just like before.

My life hadn't always been like this, no, in fact, my memories are strong as steel. Everything was just so... vivid.

I remember it like it happened yesterday, all those good times, lost, faded to the back of my mind. Until times like these, when I get to think, come along, greeting me with every last drop of happiness.

Flashback-

She sat there, on the old swing. Her father had built it her when she was 3. Now, that little girl, aged 6, was smiling. The smile was pure bliss, not a care in the world could stop her.

"higher!" the little girl yelled,"higher, mummy, higher!" a giggle ended her sentence.

Her hair bounced, the ginger curls bobbing with every swing. Her mother was stood behind her, smiling whenever her daughter laughed. A happy sight. A family.

-

My hand reached out, as if I could touch the vision. As if I could be a part of the family again. Then another memory hit.

Flashback-

Her nanny sat, cuddling the young girl. This time, her hair was in plaits. She was waiting. Just then her mother entered. In her hands laid a tiny baby, wrapped up in blue blankets. Her mother approached the little girl, extending her arms towards the old woman on the couch. As the woman held the baby, the 6 year old girl raced up to the mother.

She jumped; her mother caught her and swung her up to her shoulders. Their faces were so content. It was a moment a family was together. A rare moment.

The mother and father were now sat either side of the woman, the young girl sat on her nanny's knee, and her face lit up as her new baby brother was placed in her lap. The big eyes gleaming.

"Jamie", the mother whispered," Your new brother, his name's Jamie".

"Jamie", she repeated," I love you little brother".

-

Each memory struck me like a truck.

Flashback-

The mother was yelling. The van was speeding now. She was driving, avoiding each collapsed building. All that she could see was black smoke, devastating fires; the earth sliding apart.

"Mummy!" the girl yelled.

A baby was resting in the girls arms. She was older, but still young, 9 or 10 maybe. She was sat on the floor of the passenger's seat, her eyes showed fear. Fear for her mother, her brother. No fear for herself. Her ginger curls were tied into a messy bun, her clothes torn and caked in ashes and dust.

Just then the van tipped. It crashed into a rock. Blood trickled from her mother's head.

"Mummy!" she screamed,"mummy don't go!" this time her voice was a whisper, "please".

Another quake shook the van and a burning rock smashed down on the back. The girl screamed and tears streamed down her face. Just then, her mother shot up, grabbing the children in her arms.

She crouched down, shielding the two terrified children behind a smashed up boulder.

"Promise me", she whispered," promise me you'll look after him. I love you. Look after each other, save each other. Goodbye, my babies..."

-

I shot straight up, tears trickling down my face.

That was it. The last memory before this life took over. Last memory of the small, ginger haired girl, who had a whole life; a whole family.


End file.
